


Edgar, Alan and the Talismans

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [29]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e39 The Amazing T-Girl, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Movie: Lost Boys: The Tribe, San Francisco, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. What happens when Edgar and Alan Frog set their sights on the twelve Talismans..?





	Edgar, Alan and the Talismans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film trilogy, and John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Edgar, Alan and the Talismans**

Edgar and Alan Frog have come to Section 13 in San Francisco, California — as they have a desire to steal the 12 talismans (which they have heard about through the proverbial grapevine), as well as use them on the vampires they hunt.

However, Jade’s uncle Jackie hears of this, and when he’s told that the main vault is being raided, he initially thinks it’s his niece Jade because of her tendency to go on “talisman raids” (as he’d put it once). Of course, he then realizes the culprit isn’t her when he and his friend Captain Augustus Black turn to see Jade standing there beside them giving them a raised eyebrow look.

Jade gives Jackie an annoyed glance while showing him her empty hands (thus making him realize how foolish he’d been in thinking she was behind the break-in). “Jackie,” she says, her tone also showing how annoyed she is with him right then.

Now surprised, Jackie remarks, “Jade, if you just got here like Captain Black and I did, and you don’t have the twelve talismans with you... then who’s the culprit that’s raiding the main vault this time?”

He, Jade and Captain Black then turn and look at the now open main vault, only to see Edgar and Alan Frog taking the talismans; both boys then turn with six talismans each in their hands and face the trio.

Edgar, who happens to be wearing a red bandanna tied around his forehead, looks at Jackie. “Jackie Chan?” Jackie nods, while wondering how Edgar knew his name. “I’m Edgar Frog.”

Alan sneers. “And I’m Alan Frog.”

Edgar explains. “We’re surfboard shapers... and vampire hunters.”

Alan adds, “And we’ve heard through the proverbial grapevine about the twelve talismans too — especially the ‘good ones’ at that.”

Jackie blinks in puzzlement. “The ‘good ones’?”

Edgar nods. “Of course. Dog makes you immortal. Ox makes you super-strong.”

Alan nods himself, smiling a little. “Speedy Rabbit, Levitating Rooster, Invisible Snake, and Explosive Dragon. They’re very cool.”

“You guys are the Frog brothers?” Jackie asks; when the Frog brothers nod in affirmation, Jackie sighs, “I had no idea.”

However, Edgar and Alan soon take notice of Jade, much to the surprise of Jackie and Captain Black. Edgar smirks at the surprised expression on her face, while Alan gives her his trademark sneer. 

Edgar then reverts his gaze back to Jackie and says, “As soon as Alan and I have all the powers of the twelve talismans, we plan on returning… for her — your precious niece.”

Seeing Jackie’s expression turn to one of shock, Alan then speaks up. “We’ve seen her in action plenty of times, and as such, we have since taken a liking to her.” He gives Jade a wink, and she blushes a little, which he notices and smiles at before turning back to Jackie. “She would be a great help to us in our battles against the vampires.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
